Confrontations
by viridianaln9
Summary: Hobbit/Sherlock Fic Au: With the seeds put in place, finally Thorin travels to London to confront the man that is trying to steal Billa. Except he has it wrong and when he finds Billa with a child he wants answers and he is going to get them. (4rd A Broken Heart Series)


**Confrontations**

Summary: **Hobbit/Sherlock Fic Au: With the seeds put in place, finally Thorin travels to London to confront the man that is trying to steal Billa. Except he has it wrong and when he finds Billa with a child he wants answers and he is going to get them. (4rd A Broken Heart Series)**

Note: **So this is the 4rd part of the Broken Heart Series and I hope that you guys like it. I want to thank all the people that have reviewed the other one-shots and favorite and follow as well.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Confrontations**

Sherlock and Joan were both dealing with a crime leaving Billa with Hamish and Frodo, while they were away. None of them had any idea that Thorin had just arrived to London and was on road to get to 221b.

#

"I'm going to bring you snacks." Billa said to both Frodo and Hamish who both seemed to be stronger now in their steps and speech. Both boys were happily playing in the ground with their stuff toys. Mrs. Hudson was sitting on the couch looking at the boys.

"When will Sherlock and Joan come?" she asked.

"I don't know actually, I know the case was an eight." Billa said with a smile and Mrs. Hudson laughed.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thorin stopped the cab right in-front of 221b he wasn't sure that Billa was really here. He breathed in before he moved toward the building. He stopped when he saw them both of them were happy and seem to be giggling.

#

"We are not supposed to laugh." Joan said with a small giggle.

"Oh don't be boring." Sherlock said. They both moved and he noticed someone looked at them. He knew who it was and he smirked before stopping Joan and grabbing her waist.

"Sherlock?" She questioned but Sherlock raised her face and bent down to kiss her and she got on her tip-toes and went to kiss him, when she was suddenly pulled away from him and she looked up to see the man punching Sherlock in the face.

"What the hell?" she said and moved to punch the man. She looked at the man was down and he was looking at her.

"Bi—" Thorin began but the door opened and Billa was standing there.

"Thorin?" Billa said. Joan looked at Thorin and back at Billa.

"Billa, what's wrong?" Mrs. Hudson said and with her were Frodo and Hamish with her.

"Mummy." Frodo said holding onto Billa. Thorin looked at the child and back at Billa who had just gotten paler.

"I believe we need to get inside." Sherlock said getting up.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"W-What are you doing here?" Billa asked Thorin. Mrs. Hudson had kept the boys downstairs in 221A.

"The answer is easy, Gandalf gave him clues and that is the reason he is here." Sherlock answered her and Thorn glared his way. "He believed you were with me, he confused Joan with you."

"Thank you, Sherlock." Billa said. Thorin was trying to get his mind wrapped around the fact that he had a son.

"Is he mine?" he asked. Joan wanted to punch him again; Sherlock was the one to stop her.

"Of course he is yours, are you feeling regret about the fact that you threw Billa into the ground out of your building, when she was two months pregnant." Sherlock snapped. Thorin stopped and looked at Billa.

"We are going to be downstairs with the boys." Joan told them and pulled Sherlock.

"Scream if you need us." Joan said and cracked her knuckle. Sherlock smirked at his wife.

"You." Thorin began.

"What are you doing here?" Billa asked, she had gotten stronger now and she was not a push-over anymore.

"I came to see you." Thorin said. "You didn't tell me you were."

"I didn't want _My_ son to be put in that situation." Billa told him.

"Billa, I-" Thorin began.

"No, Thorin what do you want you told me that you didn't want to see me anymore."

"I'm sorry." Thorin told her and Billa stopped looking at him. "You don't know; how sorry I am for hurting you." He told her, he couldn't believe what he had done, Sherlock had told him, and she had been two months pregnant when he had thrown her out.

"I—I don't know." Billa told him.

"Mum!" they both turned to see Frodo there. Billa knew that Sherlock must have sent Frodo here. Thorin was looking at the little boy, his son, who was looking at him and holding onto Billa. Sher bent down and carried Frodo.

"Thorin, meet Frodo Baggins." Billa said. "Frodo meet Thorin Durin your Dad."

"Hello Frodo." Thorin said but the boy looked at him with serious eyes.

"Hello." He said, Thorin was surprised how clear he sounded.

"Sherlock is teaching Hamish and Frodo to speak properly" Billa said.

"See, Joan they are done." Sherlock told Joan who was coming up with Hamish in her arms. Joan gave Hamish to Sherlock and she walked up to Thorin with a smile and punched him.

"Welcome to the family I suppose." Joan said with a smile.

"Joan." Billa said.

"I did tell you I was going to punch him." Joan tells her as Billa helps Thorin get up.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note **: This is the end of the chapter. I will have another one-shot. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
